1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dividing and displaying content, and more particularly, to a method for intuitively searching for content and moving to a desired scene, and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain prior art user interfaces for replaying moving pictures require a user to search the entire replay time so as to move to a certain time point. That is, a user, who desired to search for a certain scene, used a method of replaying the entire contents using functions such as Rewinding, Fast forwarding, Playing and Pause.
However, according to the above method, when the replay time is long, searching and movement to a certain scene is not easy.